


What Does A Part Alien Baby Crave

by Kelkat9



Series: Time, Eternals and the Not Quite So Domestic LIfe [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Being pregnant with a part alien baby is hard, especially when there is a curious and protective Time Lord Meta Crisis around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of several one shots I am working on about Rose's pregnancy and eventually her children with TenII. They don't have a normal life so you can imagine that Rose's pregnancy would not be normal.

  
The Doctor sat upright in bed, shocked that he was still asleep and it was light out. Although he slept more now being part human, he still didn’t need as much rest as standard humans. He looked to the side and noticed Rose was missing.  
  
He scratched his head puzzled at this considering that just after midnight, he found her with her head in the loo suffering from yet another violent bout of morning sickness. Of course, he had done his best to comfort her. Although, at the time she seemed quite perturbed with him. He promised her the worst was over and her body was just about acclimatized to their part alien baby. He wanted to giver her something for the nausea, but he was worried with the changes in her genetic make up and her body's natural process of adapting to their part alien baby she carried. It wouldn’t be safe.  
  
Her response had been to burrow her head into his shoulder and mumble, “Well it sucks Mr. ‘don’t worry about birth control, our bodies are in flux and pregnancy isn’t an issue.’” He did feel a bit bad about his slight miscalculation and had apologized to her several times. Of course, she would often mumble “I‘ve heard that before” and glare at him. Miscalculation or not, he would never regret having a child with her. Every time he thought about having a little Rose running about, his mouth curled into a smile and joy warmed him to his core.  
  
But, the fact Rosewas up before him given her earlier illness, disturbed him. “Rose?” he called out tentatively, as he crawled out of bed and checked the loo.  
  
She wasn’t there. He pulled on a robe and made his way down the stairs. “Rose?” he called out one more time.  
  
There was no answer and his heart raced. He felt the TCB trying to soothe him and reached out to telepathically to find Rose. He paused and his face scrunched up in worry. “What is she doing?” he muttered and made his way into the kitchen where he found the counters and table lined with opened jars, cans; and open boxes of cookies and crackers. There was a pan on the stove with a yellows brown square sizzling. It smelled a bit like cheese although...it looked nothing like any cheese he had ever seen.  
  
“Uh Rose, what are you doing?” the Doctor asked, scratching his head as he looked around at the kitchen catastrophe. Rose, stood barefoot in nothing but some stretchy pants, one of his blue t-shirts, her hair in a messy pony tail and her fingers plunged into a jam jar. She looked up at him guiltily. “Mmm, I’m eatem,” she garbled, her fingers dripping with jam half stuck in her mouth. He smiled when he saw the jam jar and walked over and plunged his own fingers in. After he enjoyed a scoop of apple jam, he looked back at the stove.  
  
“So what are we cooking?”  
  
Rose wiped her fingers on a dish towel and walked to the stove grabbing a spatula. She flipped the brown whatever it was over.”  
  
“Fried cheese sandwich with onion jelly, bananas and mustard,” she said, as she squished it down so it sizzled and steam curled up from the pan.  
  
“Rose, that’s--" He paused grasping for the word but he couldn't find anything to sugar coat his reactin. "Disgusting,” he finally said, wincing as he eyed the pan. “You are not feeding that to my unborn child.”  
  
Rose turned toward him. With one hand on her hip and holding the spatula in her other hand like a weapon, shse glared. “Look, this is what our little part alien baby wants. What baby wants, baby gets,” she said, in a no nonsense voice. She scooped the flat brown gooey sandwich out of the pan and put it on a plate. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a jar of spiced peaches and then sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast. The Doctor stared in horror at her and then back around at the counter littered with all the open jars.  
  
He shook himself out of it and marched over and pulled up a chair next to her. “Rose! Before you put that into your mouth, let me just say that you should really really consider this. I mean, have you really looked at it? It’s….”  
  
“What Doctor?” she asked crankily. “I don’t say anything to you when you eat weird stuff and besides, I’m pregnant. I can’t help myself. The baby wants it.” The Doctor sputtered and straightened at her accusation.  
  
“What? Wait a minute! When have I ever eaten weird stuff?” he asked, ready to argue his point.  
  
“Are you seriously asking me that?” Rose asked. He sniffed and looked indignant. She faced him, arms crossed before her. “Fine, Lisettra IV you ate that fungus right off of a rock and then there was that time you drank that slug juice.”  
  
“Those were not weird!" he insisted. "They were delicacies and besides, that was before I became this me.” He thumped his chest in emphasis.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Right, well what about the lizard chocolates you ate a couple of weeks ago? Then, there’s all the licking. You’re lucky I let that mouth anywhere near me after you licked that petrified bird person.”  
  
“Oooo, stop right there!" Spine straight he wagged his finger at her, the picture of an outraged Time Lord. "First off, the lizard chocolates were a gift from the Regent of Karrasickicki. It would have been an insult not to eat them and B, licking is just another way of scientifically analyzing things. I wasn’t eating it,” he said, crossed his arms and stared disdainfully at her meal.  
  
Rose snorted and shook her head. “Look, I’m having cravings and it’s driving me barmy cause I don’t even know what I’m craving. I’ve spent all morning tasting things and then I just started throwing things together. I’m eatinf this so just deal with it,” she said and took a bite of her sandwich. She closed her eyes and groaned blissfully. “Oh, this is so good!” she exclaimed.  
  
The Doctor just stared in horrified fascination, shifting back and forth and fidgeting. After she was half way through the sandwich, he couldn’t stand it anymore. “I want some,” he whinged and gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
She stopped with her sandwich midway to her mouth. “I thought you said it was disgusting.”  
  
“Welll, maybe I was a bit wrong," he admitted and tugged at his ear. "I mean, I can’t know until I try it. Besides, it’s what your feeding our child. I did say I would share everything with you. It would help me to understand what your craving and what our unborn infant is like. You can tell a lot about a person based on what they eat or crave.”  
  
She smiled and her chest shook with giggles. "What? I'm just trying to be a good father!"  
  
"No you're not! Yeah, of course but you're such a geek too!" She set her sandwich down and reached for his hand. "Remember when we talked and I told you my pregnancy was not your science experiment? So get that look out of your eyes right now.”  
  
“I would never…” he started to say, but Rose shoved her sandwich at him interrupting. He sniffed it and looked at it with a suspicious expression on his face. He took a bite and swished it around in his mouth to analyze it. He screwed up his face, squinted and swallowed.  
  
“Well?” Rose asked.  
  
“It’s not bad. So, is this what you’ve been craving?” he asked and plucked a spiced peach out of the jar next to her and popped it into his mouth.  
  
“Sort of. I dunno. It’s hard to tell.” Rose finished her sandwich, sniffed at the peaches and shoved the jar away. “You know what I could really go for?”  
  
“What?” he asked, as he reached for another peach.  
  
“Chips.”  
  
He grinned. “Now that’s more like it! A bit early in the morning for chips but whatever my Rose and offspring want, they get.”  
  
“Thank you, Doctor!” she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "Think we could go to that pink planet where they had those levitating drive in diners? They had the best chips and all those sauces. Oooo, I think baby may like that,” she said, as she stood up and tightened her pony tail. “I need the loo and then I’ll meet you in the TARDIS,” she said, kissing him on the forehead and dashing off.  
  
He grinned and looked down at the plate and jar of peaches. “Let’s not tempt fate,” he muttered as he binned them both. He ran his hand through his hair as he wandered around the kitchen looking for any other offensive food she might try. He stopped dead still as he found the abomination sitting innocuously on the counter. “It can’t be,” he said as he slowly inched his way near the tin. He whipped out his sonic, prepared to do battle. Slowly, he pushed aside various tins, jars and boxes until he exposed the foul and fearsome item.  
  
He found some oven mitts nearby and put them on as he picked up the dreaded tin and quickly took it to the bin with a grimace on his face. After, the tin made it’s journey to the bottom of the bin, the oven mitts soon followed.  
  
“That’s it,” he said and went straight to the TARDIS where he found Rose getting dressed.  
  
“Ready?” she asked with a grin. Her smiled faded. "You're still in your jim jams.  
  
“Do you know what I found in our kitchen?” he demanded.  
  
“I dunno, there’s lots of stuff in our kitchen. Why? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Pears, Rose!" He stuck his tongue out at even uttering the word. "The most abominable, disgusting food on this and any other planet! How could you? And, it was open! Tell me you didn’t,” he asked and backed away from her a little.  
  
“Doctor, would I bring pears into the house?”  
  
“Well how did they get there and you’re not answering my question. The jar was open." He pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
“I dunno how they got there. Maybe Mum or Mrs. Layson brought them. They know I’ve been feeling off and have been filling the pantry for us.”  
  
“You ate them didn’t you,” he said with revulsion and crossed his arms, stepping away from her.  
  
“Uh, I might have tried a bite," she said in an unsure voice. "But it didn’t’ agree with me.” She touched her stomach. “I don’t think the baby likes ‘em.”  
  
A huge smile lit his face and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course not! Our child is brilliant!” He walked over and knelt in front of her, cooing to her abdomen. “Don’t worry my brilliant offspring. I’ll protect you from Nana Jackie’s abhorrent taste.”  
  
Rose sighed. This was going to be a really long pregnancy.  
  
　  


* * *


End file.
